Dinner time pleasures
by Foryoualways
Summary: Sequel to Home work time pleasures. Rated M for a reason. Harry and Ginny take it to the next level.
1. Chapter 1

Dinner was a quiet affair in the Weasley household. Everyone seemed to be in their own thoughts. Particlularly Harry and Ginny. Harry had adopted his same brooding expression. He pushed his plate away and stood up.

"I am tired Mrs Weasley. I will head to bed." Harry told her.

All Molly did was nod. "I will have some left overs for you Harry. Do eat if you get hungry in the middle of night."

Harry nodded in response and took off to his and Ron's shared attic bedroom.

Ginny had watchful eyes over Harry the whole time. She remembered his earlier words. 'Next time under Dinner table.' She gulped at the thought and felt heat rising in her neck. It wasnt that she didnt like him doing things to her. But she didnt want to face the embarssment when her family found out.

Lost in her own thoughts, her spoon slipped out of her hand and fell down. With a groan she bent down ti pick it up.

And then she saw it.

His head. Floating in the air. And his signature grin on face.

Ginny gulped audibly and came back sitting on the chair. She had to act normally or her family would find out.

Here she was peacefully having her dinner, and her boyfriend had decided to bother her as much as he could. As if his morning's assault on her pussy wasnt enough...

And the thought itself made her wet. Merlin she loved his mouth. And his fingers. And his lips. And that perfect shaft. And his tongue. She loved it all.

She squeaked in surprise as cold hands touched her feet. She gulped audibly when she looked up to find her parents, Ron and Hermione giving her odd looks.

She just smiled innocently and got back to her food.

Damn Harry Potter. Damn his fingers. Damn his mouth and that... pointed tongue.

Harry slowly stroked her legs with his fingers. The small touches were enough for her to pant in anticipation.

She looked up to find that her dad had finished with his food and kissed her mum's cheek. He headed to bed muttering something about an early hour at work.

She sighed in relief as one of the occupant left and the others slowly had their dinner.

Harry didnt seem to have any other ideas though. His hands were replaced by his oh-so-talented mouth. He licked her tiny toes and sucked on them as he slowly worked his way up her legs all the while sucking and nipping. When he nipped her iner thighs a little too hard, Ginny jumped in surprise.

This seemed to have caught Molly's attention. "Ginny dear, are you alright? You are acting odd." she said.

"N-nothing mum. Absolutely nothing." she stuttered.

Molly sighed as she looked at her youngest child. "We are all done with dinner Ginny. Just you. Make it fast. I still have to clear the table." she said.

At that time, Hermione stood up and told that she could take care of that. Molly protested but Hermione assured her and in the end Molly agreed.

Harry didnt seem to be distracted that much though. He slowly hooked his fingers in her panties and pulled them down revealing her wet pussy. Ginny let out a small moan as cold air hit her pussy.

Hermione looked at her oddly as if asking what it was. But Ron was already pulling her away. "Hey Gin... eat as slowly as you can and do clear up the table. And come late to your shared room with Hermione." he said and dragged a protesting Hermione away.

In any other time, there would be bat bogeys on Ron. But now, Ginny was nothing but grateful for the whole hall being empty.

Harry seemed to be silent for a minute when Ron and Hermione had been there. He was a centimeter away from her bare, clean shaven pussy and his hot breath ghosted over her pussy. She squirmed in her seat.

"Harry... please..." she moaned.

Harry only ginned in response. He held her firmly by one of his hands. The other he used to stroke her labia. He tongue licked her pussy lips almost experimentally causing Ginny to shudder and cross her legs. But Harry pried it away. He pulled her closer and he licked her pussy lips with his talented tongue.

"Ohh..." Ginny moaned and held her right hand on the back of the table and arched her back.

Harry separated her pussy lips and found her pink flesh. He licked all around it and sucked in the right places. He latched onto her bud and sucked her like there was no tomorrow.

This seemed to send Ginny into a frenzy. She screamed and arched her back such that she almost left the table. But Harry held her in place. And he had already put the right charms in place so they wouldnt be disturbed.

Ginny was in waves of pleasure. But it was not enough. It was never enough. She needed Harry's thick dick to penetrate her, to fill her. Only that satisfied her. His cock was so glorious. Platform 9 and 3 quarters could as well had been named after him. It was perfect.

"Harry... take me please..." Ginny moaned.

Harry pulled away and for one moment Ginny thought he was going to satisfy her wishes.

Oh how wrong she had been...

He got up from the table and grinned.

"Looks like your mother has left some chocolate for us Gin" he said wickedly and leaned down to kiss her.

He cleared the table with one flick of his wand. He picked her up and dumped her on the table. The bulge in his pants was visible for her to see. She smirked and stroked him through the fabric. This seemed to make Harry groan.

"All in good time." Harry whispered and within a second he had them both lying naked on the dinner table. His skills never seized to amaze her.

He took the bowl of liquid chocolate and poured it all over her body starting from her cleavage to her pussy. He scooped the remaining of it and coated it on his already erect cock.

He grinned wickedly at her and leaned down to lick the chocolate off her body. His hardening cock hit her sensitive pussy in the process and both of them groaned.

He entwined his fingers with hers keeping them both at the either sides of her head. He licked the chocolate trail from her cleavage to her belly button.

Ginny moaned as his tongue travelled down her body. Harry held his hands on her hips and encircled her belly button with her tongue.

Ginny moaned and bucked her hips towards him.

He continued lavishing his attention on her navel and slowly he licked the remaining chocolate off her body.

He hovered above her face with a grin. "How about some dinner Gin? We both seemed to have missed most of it." he whispered nipping her collar bone.

Ginny hummed in acceptance. "I know perfectly well what to do." she whispered. Harry grinned and rolled them both such that Ginny was above him. She turned around such that she was above his chocolate coated cock and her pussy was in direct line of his mouth, making a perfect 69 position.

Ginny bent down and took his cock in his mouth. She loved chocolate. And his cock. It was just like a candy for her. She licked his cock and sucked all the chocolate off it. When no chocolate was remaining, she licked the underside of his cock and a few remnants of the chocolate on his cock. Finally, she took him deep in her throat.

Harry groaned and moaned for Ginny's intense treatment over his dick. In response, he pulled her downwards and sucked her pussy. Sweet juices seemed to flow from her slick hole and he lapped them obediently. He loved her pussy. He loved the taste of those sweet juices. And them combined with traces of chocolate was the most tasty liquid in the world.

He nuzzled his nose softly against her pussy and licked her for all it was worth. Her cunt didnt couldnt seem to stop the flow of juices and Harry was more than happy to suck and drink them all up. Ginny's treatment on his dick made him moan. And his moans and groans seemed to send a new fit of vibrations against her already throbbing pussy and Ginny was driven to an edge.

Sensing both their climaxes, Harry flipped her down and positioned his cock at her hole.

Ginny spread her legs wide in acceptance and all he could do was bury deep within her. It always took a moment for her to adjust.

"Move." she whispered.

And Harry complied her wishes and moved in her. First slow and then fast. He picked up his pace and was moving hard and fast, in and out of her, everytime hitting her sweet spot.

All Ginny could do was moan and shout.

"Yes Harry! Oh god yess! Take me like that! Oh yess yess yesss yess yess! Ah! Harder harder!" she shouted and ached for more of him.

Harry's thrusts increased in pace and was hard. Their climaxes were near and Harry felt it. It took one more thrust from Harry to spill his seed in her. And Ginny to scream in ecstacy as her orgasm rippled through her.

They both took a moment to calm down. Harry pulled off her and lied next to her.

"Next time Ms Weasley," he whispered tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. "It will be in a place where you least expect."

* * *

**A/N: Read and review. No flames.**


	2. Chapter 2

Sequel going to be posted under "**FLYING TIME PLEASURES"**


End file.
